The virtual explosion of technical advances in microelectronics, digital computers and software have changed and continue to change the face of modern society. In fact, these technological advances have become so important and pervasive that this explosion is sometimes referred to as “the information revolution.” Through telephone lines, networks, satellite and other wireless communications and the like, information and resources are ever increasingly being accessed and shared.
The present invention is related to the field of video games that allow for a broader range of interaction between the player and the game. Current video game systems have failed to, on an economical basis, provide information regarding the physiological state of the human participant and respond to this information in the actual progression of the game. Various bio-feedback measuring devices have been invented during the past century.
The idea of acquiring knowledge of a person's vascular physiology by utilizing diffraction and refraction of infrared light has been around for a long time. In 1938, Hertzman used a photoelectric plethysmograph to study the blood supply to various tissues of the body. The practical application of this technology was significantly advanced in the mid-1980s when Wesseling and Settles, et al. invented the FINAPRES which utilized photo-plethysmography and a finger pressure cuff to measure the arterial pressure of the digits. The Finapres allows for non-invasive blood pressure measurement, but has limited usefulness in medical applications because the method consistently underestimates mean arterial blood pressure. However, in a video gaming system, the required accuracy of the measurements is greatly reduced. Today, photoplethysmography can be utilized to measure blood volume pulse revealing a rough estimate of the degree of vasodilation/vasoconstriction of a tissue. By varying the wavelength of the light source used, different parts of the vascular tree can be examined (small arteries 950 nm vs. arterioles 560 nm).
Another bio-feedback device was discovered around 1900 when Deprez-D' Arsonvals discovered the galvanometer. He discovered that when a person perspires, the skin is able to conduct electricity more easily. Deprez-D' Arsonvals measured the change in resistance that resulted from the current passed between two electrodes. In 1907, Carl Jung used a galvanometer to measure skin resistance under stressful situations. Galvanometers have been included in polygraphs invented by Keeler as early as 1925 as one means of measuring autonomic arousal. Near the end of the 20th century, Gettes, et al. proposed four silver electrodes for the simultaneous measurement of skin resistance and heart rate. Various galvanometers are known to one skilled in the art.
Another bio-feedback device is a thermocouple. A thermocouple comprises two pieces of dissimilar metal in close contact, between which there is an electrical potential field that varies as a function of temperature. An example of an early developed thermocouple consisted of two iron and constantan wires wrapped around each other. Later thermocouples were improved using copper and constantan wire as described by Grucza et al. Thermocouples can also be utilized to measure respiratory rate. Cyna et al. discloses the ability to monitor respiratory rate and the expiratory to inspiratory ratio utilizing a thermocouple comprising polarized polyvinylidine fluoride strips.
The field of biofeedback started in the 1970s and typically consisted of patients being exposed to their physiological state, such as a pulse or peripheral skin temperature measurement and just by the mere fact of being made aware to this knowledge, the patient was believed to be able to gain control over their physiological state. This is the most basic definition of biofeedback. Today, most technology based on this original concept can be considered biofeed-forward. The patient is given instructions or suggestions on how to control his physiological state and by this indirect method, the patient can gain control over his peripheral skin temperature or pulse.
Currently, there is a small sect of systems that combine bio-feedback & video game technology. Thought Technology developed the PRO COMP+ System that can be used in conjunction with BIOGRAPH Software to allow clinicians to carefully monitor various modalities of physiological variables while performing tasks on computer. In one game by Thought Technology, the speed of a race car can be altered by the participant's ability to change perspiration monitored by a galvanometer. The J & J I-330 biofeedback system has a “catching game” that allows participants to control a basket to catch eggs by altering their muscle tension. BOS offers a children's game “Space Lander” that allows participants to land a spacecraft by altering their EMG signals. In another game designed by SRS Orion Systems, the “Tortoise and Hare” the participant can send the hare onto victory by controlling their skin temperature or muscle tension.
The prior bio-feedback systems typically have one or more of the following disadvantages:
(A) the monitoring technology is bulky, cumbersome and bothersome to participants;
(B) these systems only monitor a specific array of physiological variables;
(C) the software used with these systems are not compatible with current video game systems;
(D) the hardware used with these systems are not compatible with current video games systems:
(E) the software used with these systems is limited;
(F) limited therapeutic use can be raised because it addresses one or two physiological variables;
(G) because of the simplicity of the system, games are geared typically towards a restricted age group of children; and
(H) physiological signals are not appropriately formatted so that they are directly relayed to the software of current day video game systems.
With a growing advance in the “technical revolution,” there is a need to improve the quality and efficiencies of interactive systems and controls for transferring biofeedback information from human participants to video gaming systems. The present invention provides a unique way to facilitate such transfer and interaction between the participant and the video gaming system.
Biofeedback is currently used as treatment for a multitude of medicinal illnesses including headaches, anxiety, sleep disorders, attention-deficit hyperactivity disorders, seizures, asthma as well as learning disorders. Unfortunately treatment has been constrained by the limited capability of current biofeedback technology. The present invention synergistically enhances treatment possibilities by developing a system that improves the quality and efficiency of biofeedback incorporating that technology into current day video game technology. The present invention allows a unique way to facilitate the interaction between participant and video game system opening up endless possibilities.